1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor module including a solar cell, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to enhance utilization of an apparatus for sensing various information such as a temperature, a humidity, a gas concentration and an illuminance, required is a sensor module formed as various sensors are integrated with each other. The sensor module means an apparatus where a sensing unit, a power unit, a communication unit, etc. are integrated with each other.
In order to drive each sensor included in the sensor module, an additional energy source is required. As the additional energy source, a primary cell, a chemical cell has been used. However, the chemical cell degrades a user's convenience since it requires periodic charging or replacements. In order to solve such a problem, may be implemented a sensor module including a solar cell not requiring additional replacement or charging of energy. In this case, a solar cell of high efficiency is required such that the solar cell is used as an energy source of the sensor module. In the case where the sensor module has the solar cell therein, the size of the sensor module may be increased. This may cause a restriction in an installation position of the sensor module.
Accordingly, required is a sensor module having a novel structure where the sensor module does not have a size increase due to an integrated configuration, and where the sensor module is installable on a curved surface due to its flexible characteristic.